


The King of Road Drinks

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Banter, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Gus debate the merits of orange soda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King of Road Drinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).



> Written for Fandom_Stocking in '11

“This,” Shawn declared, holding up a bottle of orange Shasta, “is the king of all road beverages.”

Gus raised an eyebrow at him. “Dude, it looks like a lava lamp’s evil cousin.”

“It’s orange soda, Gus,” Shawn sighed. “The sweetest and most bubbly of all beverages.”

Gus kept staring at Shawn as they drove through an underground tunnel, nearing their destination. “Tastes like rotted Lifesavers.”

“Oh no, you didn’t! You didn’t make fun of the third best thing I’ve ever tasted in my whole life.”

“…what’s the second-best.”

“Chocolate cake. Chocolate cake, we’ve been over this…”

“I thought you were into pudding!”

“Only when I’m pretending I’m Bill Cosby!”

“No one’s as cool as Billy Cosby,” pouted Gus.

“His sweaters were awesome.”

“Those patterns got me through the hardest moments of my adolescence, Shawn!”

“That and that poster of lunchlady Janet.”

“I THOUGHT WE AGREED NEVER TO TALK ABOUT LUNCHLADY JANET!”

“Dude, don’t be afraid of your mole fetish. Embrace it.”

 

“Watch the road, dude.”

 

“The road and you blush.”

“You know that’s wrong…”


End file.
